<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spread My Wings by stray_words</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009236">Spread My Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_words/pseuds/stray_words'>stray_words</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Animal Shifter, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hybrid dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_words/pseuds/stray_words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungmin, a bird hybrid admits his band, finds what it’s like to be accepted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin/Kim Woojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spread My Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seungmin had always loved places high up. since he’d been a little kid, he’d always want to go to the highest point in the playground, would beg his mom to sit on the roof with him. </p><p>it had made sense, in the end. </p><p>his mom had broke it to him when he was a teenager that here was a special ability in his lineage that usually only females held, but because his mom had only given birth to him and his brother, seungmin had gotten it. </p><p>growing up, seungmin was introduced to things that normal kids weren’t: his grandma (whom he learned had gorgeous speckled wings) ran a metaphysical shop, his mother buddhist. he’d never really bought into it completely, just for his lack of interest, not because he thought any of it was fake. anime and comics usually caught his eye more than a buddha statue, but he’d really paid attention when his mom told him he was able to fly. </p><p>really what she told him was that she wasn’t sure if he was able to, but because he was the second born and therefore more “recessive” than his older brother, he in theory should be able to. </p><p>Seungmin was wildly confused. two nights after his mother had broken the news to him and he was still on a learning curve the size of Mt. Everest, he woke up and knocked his clock off his table- note the table was across his room against the opposite wall because walking over to turn off his alarm in the morning woke seungmin up. </p><p>his petulant screaming attracted his mother, who laughed her ass off at her son losing all sanity at having gained two more feather clad limbs overnight. </p><p>(the rest was history; his mother kept him home from school for the rest of the week to teach him how to fly and summon his wings on command, all of which he’d picked up on immediately. he was only a little peeved at having a slight rosy hue- that his mother adored- to his wings when his mother’s had been midnight black, a gorgeous sheen to the feathers.) </p><p>and then seungmin moved to seoul to chase his singing career, and found it was almost impossible to have your wings out in a large city, and then find time to travel to the country alone, at night, just to stretch them out a little. they’d gotten so sore at one point he had to call in sick for a week at school and training to go home and have them out for a whole seven days to get them feeling normal again. his mom had never let him hear the end of it, and frequently nagged him to take them out. </p><p>being in stray kids proved even harder to keep up with wing care, as Seungmin rarely had the time, energy, or opportunity to be alone long enough to open his wings in private. one of the better places he’d learned was safe was the top of the JYP building; tall, where no one really looks, and large enough for him to stand up there in the middle of the building during the night and avoid being spotted. he’d gone up and taken his wings out exactly eight times in the past months, and he’d had no problems. all he had to do was stay at vocal lessons a few more hours than anyone else and then he could escape to the roof for a while and be fine. </p><p>tonight, he was doing just that. vocal practice had run relatively short for them, and no one stopped seungmin when he said he was going to stay for a little longer. they were ready to go take naps and hang out, 11pm not being a late time for anyone at this point when their schedules usually ran past 3am regularly. </p><p>after the long walk up three flights of steps, seungmin walked across the roof to his regular spot in the middle. he liked sitting on top of the air conditioner, being the highest point on the whole building. </p><p>tonight was a little chilly, but the spring warmth was quickly seeping into the city. a slight breeze ruffled seungmin’s hair; if he was feeling a little selfish maybe he’d take advantage of the night and go for a short fly. perching himself onto the large metal box, the singer sat cross legged, leaning back onto his hands. he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited; it’d been a few long days since he’d had the chance to relax like this, sit outside for a while and just be. </p><p>seungmin took a few deep breaths, then closed his eyes and focused his energy on his upper back. it didn’t take long, between his body eager to be in the more natural state and from having years of experience, for his wings to materialize onto his back. they didn’t do much as grow as they did blink into existence; bringing them from the energetic plane wasn’t much of a problem for seungmin, and even when he was first trying, they’d more phase into the physical plane, having to lower their vibration so they were objects in his plane, rather than in a separate one. </p><p>really everyone may have wings, as each individual has a double on the energetic plane (that lies at a higher frequency of vibration than the physical plane does, and therefore out of sight because the vibration is too high for human eyes to pick up), but not everyone had the ability to bring them into physical existence, and have such a connection as seungmin’s lineage did.  </p><p>as soon as his wings were out, seungmin beat them a few times, as if stretching a sore leg from having it bent for so long. the movement lifted Seungmin off of the box for a moment, his wings being so large and so forceful that it was hard for them to not move him when flapped. the singer bent and stretched them at the hinge at the top of the appendages, as one would with an elbow.  </p><p>he did end up taking a fly around the buildings a little bit, making sure to stay high enough no one could really see him; granted it was warmer on the ground, so he didn’t stay out so long he’d get a wind chill. </p><p>seungmin had been texting his mom when he heard a soft metal clank. he didn’t think much of it, as seoul had a lot of weird noises at night, but then he heard a voice. hyunjin's voice to be exact, screaming, "what the fuck!" it had scared seungmin so badly his phone flew out of his hands, sadly dropping onto the gravel littering the top of the roof. whipping around off the box, the singer folded his wings behind him as fast as he could from them being outstretched, backing up as far as possible on the roof before he’d be dangerously close to the edge. </p><p>he considered jumping and just flying away, maybe all the way back home and never showing his face again, but having his band members watch a human fly away wasn’t one more thing he wanted to add onto his conscious.</p><p>but hyunjin's tall frame was frozen in the door, woojin standing in front of him with a hand over his chest. maybe hyunjin had tried to go for seungmin and woojin was keeping him still, or he hadn’t reacted as harshly. that was a positive on seungmin’s part, but the task ahead of him wasn’t going to be anything but arduous and horrendous. </p><p>"g-go back downstairs!" seungmin cried, voice barely carrying the length of the roof. he tried and tried to put his wings away, trying so hard to focus his energy again, but they weren’t cooperating. he was too panicked and preoccupied with his best friends staring at him like they never wanted to see him again. he tried crunching his wings further behind his body, but they were already pressed uncomfortably together and seungmin knew what he looked like; the rosy feathers stuck out above his head a good foot and a half, his body too slender to hide the width of them either. he was trapped. </p><p>woojin said something to hyunjin, and then held his arm out towards seungmin. always the one to fix, fix, fix. whenever one of them were scared, woojin would seek them out to comfort them, rather than just giving them space like chan did. he’d frequently help members get over scuffles between each other, and often helped the younger’s with their homework. he’d just explained english adverbs to seungmin last night, but the younger supposed that would change now that they knew about his wings. </p><p>"i’m coming over!" came his voice, and it sounded firm and sure even in the windy rooftop. </p><p>fear struck into seungmin, pounding through his head and sparking down his spine. the sour taste of tears began in his mouth, and his throat got choked up. "no! stay- stay away, please!" he begged, but woojin just kept walking ever closer. the hesitance was obvious in his form, arm still half raised in protection, but he wasn’t stock still like hyunjin in the door frame. </p><p>woojin came within a couple meters, and seungmin inched closer to the concrete rise to get away. "minnie, it’s just me," the eldest tried, voice sounding a tad more emotional at the proximity, "please, all you have to do is explain."</p><p>seungmin gathered his energy and pushed one more time, feeling his wings tingling in the raise of vibration, but his focus was too hard. they were stuck on the physical plane until seungmin calmed down, and he knew this as his focus slipped fully and he began hyperventilating. </p><p>woojin stopped a few feet in front of him, not coming any closer for seungmin kept moving back and he’d fall pretty soon. the eldest really didn’t know what to do, but he first knew he had to get seungmin to calm down; the younger's chest was heaving visibly, and his eyes were comically wide, the way he rubbed at them signaling he was crying. yes, woojin was freaked out at one of his maknaes having massive pink wings sprouting off his back, but he’s learned to keep his feelings out of a situation when he’s trying to fix it. right now, he cared about the life of his mate not being thrown off a sky scraper. </p><p>"can you come here?" woojin asked, close enough to talk normally now. seungmin shook his head, crunching his hoodie-clad arms to his chest; he’d learned materializing his wings ripped his shirts, and it was cold on the roof. he got plain white undershirts to wear under his hoodies when he planned to take his wings out, just ripping those, and put his arms through his hoodie sleeves to keep warm. </p><p>seungmin watched as woojin grabbed for straws on a solution, and then as the elder singer sat down on the roof concrete. "i won’t hurt you, seungmin, i just want you away from the edge of the roof. i’ll even move back if you want, just please, come a little closer."</p><p>the younger thought. any time anyone was scared, woojin would calm them, no exceptions. the elder was extremely good at it too, so seungmin had that predisposition. but then again he did have wings and this was technically his coworker, and woojin was most likely strong enough to throw him off the top of a building. seungmin had never carried anyone while flying, so if woojin went down with him, they’d both die. </p><p>but there he was: sitting on the cold pavement, arms out for seungmin, as if they were inside the dorms and woojin wanted to cuddle. and god, was seungmin terrified right now. </p><p>seungmin took a step forward, and woojin forced a smile. "that’s it, bear," he said, and seungmin took another step, propelled by the nickname commonly used by woojin, the very ends of his wings dragging a little on the ground. a few more, and he was right in front of the older. "baby i know you’re scared," seungmin had only ever heard woojin call chan that name, "but everything will be okay once you tell me what’s going on." seungmin nodded, as if woojin would forget right away. as if this all would go away. "come sit with me?" </p><p>the younger heaved a few breaths before letting his locked knees give out, ungracefully falling into woojin’s lap. the elder made a small sound, but his strong hands took seungmin’s waist and guided him to straddle his own. he avoided touching his wings. </p><p>with the comforting feel of woojin under his body, seungmin let his silent tears turn into scared sobs, tucking his face into woojin’s strong neck. he felt himself shivering, and woojin’s warmth seeping into his own body. his arms were awkwardly crunched between them, and his wings had to be spread a little further out to accommodate him sitting, but woojin was clutching seungmin with no reservations. he rocked and whispered to the singer as he would normally, and that hurt seungmin’s heart. </p><p>seungmin would be lying if he said he’d never fantasized about telling the others about his wings. how they’d react, both positively and negatively; he’d of course never shared his secret with anyone but his mother, but he’d also never been closer to anyone other than his mother in his life. sometimes seungmin felt dirty for keeping this to himself, when everyone else was so honest with each other. other times, he’d feel ashamed for having the obligation to become this freak once a week or so in order to live properly. even worse, he’d felt hope that they’d all accept him with minor explanation. </p><p>"i’m sorry," seungmin cried into woojin's thick sweat jacket, "i’m so-rry, hyung, i'm so sorry." </p><p>"no, baby, don’t be sorry. just breathe for me. i’d never be mad at you; i could never hate you, ever. just breathe, baby." </p><p>woojin began running small circles into seungmin’s waist, other hand drifting over his nape as seungmin liked it. he couldn’t help but keep crying at the words; he’d heard woojin say the same thing to chan once after felix had been eliminated. seungmin couldn’t explain the honor and relief he felt at the reused words. woojin had said something to seungmin, in this state, that he had said to chan, who was practically his boyfriend. though the younger could feel the weight of all the unsaid questions in the air, he was able to follow woojin’s overdramatized chest movements like he would if he was in the elder's bed after school, freaking out about the stress he’d been under. </p><p>it had taken a while, but seungmin was calmed, only not crying if woojin kept his hands in his own. "j-jinnie," the younger murmured, looking past woojin’s shoulder. </p><p>"yeah, he was here, but i don’t know where he is now," woojin started, but craned his neck around when seungmin shook his head. the dancer was walking towards them, seungmin’s phone in hand. </p><p>the maknae of the three could only stare in fear, deer in the headlights. the entire band knew of the strong bond the three that still attended school shared, and hyunjin was seungmin’s equivalent of woojin’s chan. woojin shifted his hand minutely to rub seungmin’s tummy in comfort, not saying anything yet. </p><p>hyunjin looked just as confused, and terrified, but he kept coming closer; ventured so close that seungmin cowered a little and woojin pressed him closer with a hand on his lower back. "y-you dropped your phone. your mom is worried," hyunjin said softly, setting the device next to woojin’s thigh like a peace offering. hyunjin is one of the three people with his fingerprint set in seungmin’s phone, the other two being jeongin and woojin. "i hope you haven’t explained yet, because i want to know."</p><p>seungmin audibly swallowed, and then mutely shook his head. he didn’t dare speak, as if he’d make hyunjin disappear if he said something. seungmin’s eyes were pleading, but woojin didn’t know for what. acceptance. love. forgiveness. </p><p>the singer watched the dancer with the same wide doe eyes as he sat down next to the pair, and then when hyunjin and woojin flinched as he folded his wings in more. the city lights let them watch as tears glazed seungmin’s eyes, a few more dropping onto his cheeks and woojin’s pants. </p><p>woojin was about to comfort him, but hyunjin unexpectedly reached out and cupped seungmin’s cheek. seungmin leaned away at first, but soon rocked towards the dancer, eyes fluttering closed with the familiar touch. "minnie," hyunjin muttered, and seungmin whimpered at the name. seungmin clutched woojin’s hand as hyunjin began caressing his cheek lightly, a small puff of air escaping his mouth after the dancer pressed their lips together. </p><p>this was a little more surprising to woojin than the wings had been; he'd never seen seungmin kiss anybody before, but it obviously wasn’t new at the way his slim lips naturally puckered against hyunjin’s thicker ones. woojin wanted a kiss from seungmin. not fair. </p><p> </p><p>with little difficulty, seungmin explained how he had his wings, needed to take them out, why he couldn’t put them away right now, and how he'd been doing so for the past years. the older boys were a little too stunned to ask lengthy questions, but seungmin got only so much explaining out before hyunjin had interrupted with a request to touch his wings. the dancer had been staring at the feathered appendages for more than half the time they’d been sitting there, and woojin took notice to how seungmin was too caught up in fiddling with woojin’s zipper to realize the love struck gaze hyunjin was plagued with. </p><p>"nobody’s ever touched them before," seungmin explained, "other than my mom and me." he looked nervous with the proposition, but if woojin was honest, he wanted to touch them too. the feathers at the ends kept brushing woojin’s shins on his outstretched legs, seungmin refusing to get off his lap and also being shy about stretching his wings out. </p><p>"do what makes you feel comfortable," woojin suggested. seungmin nodded, and then rose his eyes to hyunjin.</p><p>seungmin bit his lip a little, and then moved his wings out a little, studying hyunjin's every facial expression. the dancer urged him on when he hesitated briefly, and seungmin kept going, little by little, baby pink feathers never seeming to end. woojin couldn’t tear his eyes away from them when they were fully outstretched, wingspan a lot larger than it appeared it could be with them crunched to seungmin’s back nervously. </p><p>the first thing hyunjin said was, "the color suits you." the second was, "you’re so fucking gorgeous," and the widest smile broke out on seungmin’s face. hyunjin leaned in to kiss seungmin again, but this time, seungmin’s wings fluttered like a finches' would when happy. this made a loud flapping sound, and blew air onto the older boys. woojin had to tighten his grip around him to keep him from lifting off his lap. </p><p>"did you.. did you want to touch?" seungmin asked softly, flicking his eyes between each of them. the raw trust in his demeanor was almost overwhelming, but both woojin and hyunjin nodded feverently. </p><p>seungmin rose from woojin’s lap- blood thankfully rushing back into the eldest’s legs immediately- and tucked his hands near to his chest again. the others stood up, and seungmin bent his wings in, almost enclosing them in a half circle. hyunjin's face lit up completely, hands moving out to finally touch the feathers. </p><p>first, the dancer’s fingers barely grazed the feathers, but after a few moments he reached up to one of the lower parts where they bent down and around, pressing his hand to the appendage and rubbing it along the way the feathers went. seungmin’s breath caught initially, and when hyunjin didn’t stop, he let out something suspiciously close to a moan. </p><p>"oh my god," he said, moving the left one closer to hyunjin for his easier access, "i didn’t- you- this feels really good," he confessed, eyes pressed shut and body lilting forward in pleasure. </p><p>"what does it feel like?" hyunjin asked softly, as woojin stepped in to brace his hands against seungmin’s shoulders to keep him from toppling. </p><p>seungmin's eyes fluttered open lethargically at the feel of woojin. "like when hyung runs his hands through my hair, or you.. when you massage my sore shoulder."</p><p>reaching out, woojin let his hand press against the right wing, on a part close to seungmin’s shoulder. he ran his hand down the inside of it, surprised when he felt the singer shudder against his body, which he’d taken to leaning on. woojin lightly pushed his fingers between the feathers, not too forcefully, and seungmin cursed softly, slouching even further. </p><p>seungmin's whole body was buzzing, warmth tingling down his arms and base of his spine. "i can’t believe i’ve never done this before, this is so nice, i feel so nice," the singer babbled, arms hooking around woojin’s neck and pressing close when woojin held his waist. </p><p>woojin just watched as hyunjin stepped around the curled wing to move to the back, and woojin was just tall enough to watch over seungmin’s shoulder when hyunjin put both hands on the base of his wings, gently rubbing the skin and feathers. </p><p>seungmin keened, shivering against woojin and tightening his arms with a high whine. "jin-jinnie, please, feelsso... mhhnn," seungmin breathed, and then hiccuped when hyunjin slid his hands against his bare skin to feel around the juncture where his body branched off into his wings. to see seungmin so trusting, so pliant and allowing was such a rarity that, situation aside, woojin could say is one of his favorite things: a needy seungmin. </p><p>"love, you rip your shirts when you do this?" hyunjin asked, thumbing the tears in his cheap cotton shirt. seungmin nodded, and woojin chuckled. "that’s why you’re always buying more of these things. i never knew why," woojin remarked, threading his fingers into the back of seungmin’s hair. </p><p>a few minutes later, seungmin began squirming. his wings started twitching a little, but then he flapped them harshly a few times with hyunjin still at his back to make the dancer screech, stray gravel on the roof blowing wildly. "seungmin! stop!" he cried, and the singer obediently stilled. </p><p>"please, no more," the singer said, voice small and pleading. </p><p>hyunjin quickly moved away from his back, coming around the front to see woojin stroking his cheek. "baby, are you okay?" woojin inquired, and seungmin hummed. "are you just sensitive there, hm? you’ve never been touched around your wings, right?" the elder continued. the youngest sniffled and pulled away from his neck, nodding with big eyes. </p><p>"jinnie touched them too much." </p><p>immediately the dancer was cooing and apologizing, pressing a few kisses to the corner of seungmin's mouth. "i’m sorry, minnie. i just.. i think they’re cool."</p><p>seungmin smiled dopily, silently accepting his apology. "i think.. i think i’m gonna put them away now," he said softly, a little hesitant as if he had to ask permission from either of them. hyunjin pushed his lips out a little in a pout, and woojin just chuckled; somehow he knew hyunjin would have no problem with seungmin changing whatsoever, even in this case, having wings. the singer wasn’t hard to fall head over heels for, as he was intelligent and gorgeous and had such an intricate, mesmerizing personality. a physical change wasn’t much for hyunjin to get over; his love was too deep for seungmin to waver at all.</p><p>"alright baby, go ahead," woojin encouraged, and seconds later, seungmin’s wings had disappeared, as if they weren’t there at all in the first place. the only proof of the whole ordeal was the singer's stained cheeks and ripped shirt. </p><p> </p><p>the night had been so eventful that they just decided to wait for a while to tell the rest, instead opting to crash and fall asleep. they crammed into woojin’s bed, seungmin's front pressed to woojin’s, his back blanketed by hyunjin. chan, Woojin’s roommate, was still at the studio, so they’d facetimed seungmin’s mom and talked in hushed voices to her about the whole situation. seungmin seemed loads more comfortable afterwards, granted after he’d sobbed for a good 15 minutes before finally calming down for the night. </p><p>seungmin fell asleep with hyunjin's hand pressed between his shoulder blades, his head tucked into the younger’s neck. woojin graciously rubbed small circles into the soft part of his hip, and was finally rewarded with a kiss from seungmin after asking permission. it was downhill from there; anyone in the world will be able to fall asleep from woojin’s coaxing, including their insomniac leader. </p><p>the youngest decided that if he’d had a choice in who to tell about his secret, it definitely would’ve been these two people anyways, cuddling up against him in a cramped twin bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>